


The Marking of the Boundaries

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "I went to watch the rise of the guardians today and I just really want to suggest this prompt.Sand and Pitch have been in a relationship for eons (or however long they’ve know each other.) but Sandy gets a cushy new job as the guardian of Dreams leaving Pitch all alone most nights and unfulfilled in certain ways. They live the BDSM life style with more focus on the D/s and with his Dom gone Pitch feels restless.Cue his bid for world domination. I don’t care if it’s crack or not.Bonus:+10 for Smut+100 if the scene where Sandy whipped Pitch is used."Aw yee this is late. Anyway. I did not treat this as a crack prompt. I also did not get the bonus for smut, since it’s only going to be happening after the events of the fill. There are whips, though.Pitch and Sandy must mark the boundaries between them that have formed since Sandy became a Guardian and Pitch tried to kill them.
Relationships: Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Kudos: 14
Collections: Blacksand Short Fics





	The Marking of the Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 10/4/2015.

Pitch took great, heaving breaths as he knelt on the sandstone floor of the hidden canyon retreat. Save for the movement of air, though, he made no sound. Sandy nodded to himself. He knew he was pushing Pitch this time, and so he wasn’t surprised that Pitch was pushing himself.  
  
Still, this was not about punishment. This was about resetting a balance that Sandy had unwisely neglected, and so Sandy must be the wiser, more careful one now. He approached Pitch and looked closely at Pitch’s back. Dreamsand whips would not break Pitch’s skin, but that was more due to the fact that neither Pitch nor Sandy’s skin was exactly what most other people would call skin. The dreamsand could still affect him in a number of ways, either very positive, or very, very negative. Technically, the nightmaresand arrow had not broken Sandy’s skin, either.  
  
At this moment, Pitch’s back was lined with trails of dreamsand dusted over raised ridges of skin. None of the sand looked as though it was sinking into Pitch’s skin. Now, this was good, though it had not always been. Pitch needed now to understand himself as separate from Sandy, just as he needed to learn not to take dreamsand without permission.  
  
Sandy stepped in front of Pitch, the dreamsand whip still dangling by his side, though he didn’t plan to use it in this position. The important thing was that Pitch could see it.  
  
You’re doing well, so far, Sandy told him. He tapped his foot on the floor and the sandstone under Pitch’s knees changed from perfectly flat to shallow indentations that exactly matched the shape of his limbs. I expect you to continue to do well. You know you cannot go backwards now. We cannot go backwards. I do not want to drag you forwards, though I can, and I will. Do you understand?  
  
Pitch nodded, briefly meeting Sandy’s eyes.  
  
Do you understand that no grain of sand on your skin must turn black? If that happens, you are telling me that you intend to be an unpredictable danger to me. Do you understand that no grain of sand must sink into your skin? If that happens, you are telling me that you don’t accept the lesson of how we have to be, now. If the first happens, I must truly punish you. If the second happens, the lesson must continue.  
  
When Pitch looked at him now, Sandy saw shame in his eyes, shame and fear. Sandy wanted to reach out and touch him, but, no, that would show that he had not learned the lesson he needed to teach. They were separate now. They were an “I” and a “you” now, and they must be prepared to be an “I” and a “you” forever more. Sandy didn’t like this lesson any more than Pitch did, and he blamed himself for not realizing such a separation was possible when he left to become a Guardian, left Pitch more and more to his own devices. He hadn’t realized things could change so much. Nightmares had always bowed to Dreams, in the end. It was a good world for both of them when the balance was tipped just slightly in Sandy’s favor.  
  
Still, Pitch had plenty of his own actions to be blamed for. When he felt them drawing apart, he could have gone to Sandy to try to repair the split, restore the balance. He could have let himself be gilded once again. Instead, he had stolen powers that were Sandy’s, attempted to kill him, attempted to kill his friends, and attempted to create a world with no balance at all. When Sandy had returned after his dissolution, he had looked into Pitch’s eyes and had been unable to read his thoughts, any of his thoughts. Horrifying. And as soon as Sandy had felt that horror, Pitch had known it, too, in a newly-crude way, the knowledge reflected suddenly in his shocked expression.  
  
Perhaps it was only that shock and that knowledge that had brought them here, now. Here, where they stood and knelt and trembled and trembled in bodies all too solid.  
  
They could still find sweetness in these forms, with each other, but they would always be two beings now, no matter how closely they joined. It was this that Sandy must know they both understood, before Pitch could be unbound, before Sandy could embrace him again.  
  
I do not want you to be ashamed because we are two, now, Sandy tells Pitch. You will not reach understanding or acceptance that way. You may be ashamed of other things, but not this. For I am separate, too, and you may not tell me that this aspect of myself is shameful. Now, speak and answer, tell me your worries.  
  
“How will you know the difference between the self you knew and the distorted self I inhabited—inhabit?” Pitch asks. “I have always been wild, and in balance I will continue to be wild. My powers are not gentle. It isn’t easy to see them as good, or even necessary. If we’re separate, how will you know that I’m staying in the balance? If we’re separate, how can I—the dreamsand on my skin feels alive, Sandman, even where it stings. I want that life in me, I want to go back, I don’t know how to have a boundary between us unless I say I hate you. Even if I created the boundary by thinking that for a time.”  
  
Let the pain remind you, Sandy tells him. The pain is a boundary, even if it also signals desire. I still want your desire, Pitch. I want to learn it anew.  
  
Pitch shivers, and Sandy watches his long, beautiful neck as he swallows.  
  
I will always know your place in the balance by how you face the pain of the boundary between us when we come together. Sandy turned the handle of the whip over in his hands. When you accept this pain, when it is tied to love and desire for you, then you will be your own being, and you will also be mine. It is only when you fear this pain and run from it and all pain that I will need to find you again like this, that I will need to bind you to make you kneel.  
  
Pitch’s teeth glinted in a smile and Sandy returned the smile without teeth. Tell me why you smile.  
  
“You think I will kneel before you without being bound?” Pitch asked.  
  
Sandy’s small smile grew into a grin. Oh yes. I still know you very well. And if we must feel the balance in a different way, now…I think you will kneel eagerly. What do you say to that?  
  
“I say that…I trust only you to make our body-games…that I have limited us to…as limitless as our joinings were before.”  
  
That is a good answer. Sandy gave him a slow wink. He held the whip before him. But we are not quite confined by flesh, yet. We never shall be, I think. If we were I could not have made this and used it on you. We aren’t mortal, dear. We’re just different from each other. We have to know this. If we don’t, we’ll try to unify again. But we’re strong in ourselves, now. Even you. It wouldn’t be a unification. It would be one of us subsuming the other, destroying our balance utterly. Do you understand?  
  
“My mind understands,” Pitch said. “I don’t know if my…heart…does. My body doesn’t.”  
  
Sandy nodded, his expression solemn. This is what will happen, Pitch. I will use this whip on you so that the pain will make the boundary certain to all of you. When you know you understand, you will tell me to stop. If you need me to stop before you understand, you will tell me that, too. In that case I must leave you bound. In the first, I will unbind you. I will touch you. I will take my pleasure doing what I can see you are already eager for; I will please you until you are sated, boneless and pliant in my arms. If you lie about being ready for this, you risk the existence of us both. He let his face grow less stern.  
  
But I believe you can be honest. I believe you can learn what you need to.  
  
Sandy looked into Pitch’s eyes. He saw the teasing answer there; he saw Pitch wanting to say something like, “with the promised reward, how could I fail?”, but he cannot hear this unless Pitch speaks. The evidence of their separation sparked in him a desire to be cruel, just very slightly cruel. He did not give permission for Pitch to speak.  
  
Sandy walked out of Pitch’s view and steadied himself with the whip, preparing to begin again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> piratekingpitchblack reblogged this from gretchensinister: #THAT'S I NEEDED #THATS WHAT I WANTED #THIS IS AWESOME


End file.
